


peace with which to calm your broken heart

by Reynarius



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, angsty warcraft lesbians, slight spoilers for Battle for Azeroth, soft, they're gay and you can't tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: “Perhaps I should just let my death come, if only to do one last thing right.”An all too familiar voice rose to meet hers, “Are you certain you wish to meet that fate, Lady Proudmoore?"





	peace with which to calm your broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i love angsty warcraft lesbians and you can't stop me from writing them

_Murderer._

_Traitor._

_No daughter of mine._

The words of a people, _her own mother_ who had both once cared so much for the daughter of Daelin Proudmoore tore at her heart. Jaina had already known that she would not be received with a warm welcome, but no amount of preparation could have made her immune to the raw _hate_ that all of Kul Tiras had for her.

She slumped back against the cold stone walls of her cell, shivering more in grief than anything else. Completely alone as the guard shift change was happening at this very moment and this was one of the few brief periods of quiet she would have. A moment to muse silently over her impending execution.

Her voice low, exhausted as she herself was, “Perhaps I should just let my death come, if only to do one last thing right.”

An all too familiar voice rose to meet hers, “Are you certain you wish to meet that fate, Lady Proudmoore?”

Rushing to stand, Jaina’s gaze shifted to find the speaker. Red eyes bore into hers as soon as she peered through the bars of her cell and she recognized the intruder in an instant.

_“Sylvanas?”_

There was a low chuckle, “The very same.”

Jaina frowned, “How…? _Why…?”_

The red faded from sight for a second and suddenly Sylvanas was standing inside the cell with her, leaned up against the door. The banshee queen hummed thoughtfully for a moment before speaking, “It was easy enough to sneak aboard your ship, then follow you and your champion into the city. I...was in the crowd when you were at the keep, meeting your mother.”

Color drained from Jaina’s face as those words reached her ears, _Sylvanas had seen it all._

She expected the Banshee Queen to gloat then, to add further salt to an already gaping wound and tear at her weakness. Except the sorrowful expression playing across Sylvanas’ features was something entirely different and _unexpected._

“I know this war has fated us to be enemies, Jaina. But I know how painful this must have been, you told me the tales of your home once before.” Sylvanas spoke softly, pushing off from the wall to approach the mage slowly.

A cool hand came up to graze her cheek and Jaina shuddered, murmuring softly, “Empathy? From you? Careful, _Banshee Queen,_ people might start getting the wrong ideas.”

She did not even flinch at those words, she merely moved her other hand up to cup the woman’s face tenderly. Her expression still saddened even as she spoke, “Do not think me to be some unfeeling monster, I care deeply for you. Likely more than I should, but when has that ever stopped me?”

Jaina opened her mouth to crack another hateful comment towards Sylvanas, especially after all she had done. But something made her halt. The memory of her mother tearing away the pendant that had been hanging around her neck, walking away and proclaiming that Jaina was no longer her daughter.

And here was Sylvanas, Warchief of the Horde; a woman who was supposed to be her hated enemy, yet still one who had opened her otherwise cold and unfeeling heart to the mage many years ago. A dance of lies formed around them so that they could continue to seek each other out. It was an addiction neither could seem to get a handle on.

Even now, even after a new war had begun and both knew that at its end - the other would more than likely have to meet with the swift hand of death.

Sylvanas was here for _her,_ despite everything; and Jaina was acting cruelly towards her. Just as her own mother had cast her away and sent her off to this cell without a second thought.

“Oh, Sylvanas…”

Jaina embraced the Banshee Queen tightly, shaking with her soft cries as Sylvanas held her close. Cradling the mage’s head against her neck as to muffle her despair, lest they be caught by the prison guards.

“Shh, it is alright. I am here, beloved. Let your tears flow freely here with me.”

A part of her cried out for her to stop this, to stop letting Sylvanas Windrunner see this weakness from her - an enemy _leader_ , the Warchief of the Horde; but it was a very _small_ part. The rest of her on the other hand well, it made her heart ache being this close to the one she loved.

“Do you wish for me to end the Proudmoore Admiralty here and now, Jaina? Because I will take them all out, if you command it of me.” Sylvanas whispered the dark deeds, nudging her head against the side of Jaina’s.

Jaina just shook her head and replied through her tears, “No, its...something I have to do. I must pay for what I did. I deserve this.”  

Sylvanas, although very clearly displeased with the idea of not being able to slaughter every person who had hurt Jaina, nodded in acknowledgement. Gently swaying back and forth with the mage held tight in her embrace, purring as tense shoulders finally seemed to loosen. Her grief was real and there was no denying that, but Sylvanas knew her presence was helping soothe her lover’s troubled mind.

There was a noise that echoed out from somewhere else in the far reaches of the prison and Jaina tilted her head back, watching as Sylvanas’ ears twitched in response.

“I should depart soon, I would hate for us to be caught like this and add one more crime to your list.” Sylvanas whispered.

Jaina felt a twinge of pain in her heart, “Oh, right...I suppose it would be best not to give them one more reason to want me dead.”

Sylvanas grew serious for a second, cold rage burning in her eyes. “They will not dare lay a hand upon you or there will be naught a force in existence capable of stopping me from razing their cities and burning keeps to the ground. This I swear to you.”

A fearful shiver ran through her body at just the mere thought, she knew without a doubt that Sylvanas _would_ keep her word. If they hurt her in any way, Kul Tiras would cease to exist.

“Jaina?” Sylvanas broke the silence when her lover seemed to drift away.

Shaking her head, the mage snapped out of her own thoughts,“Yes, beloved?”

Sylvanas’ arms were around her and with them came the rush of adrenaline, the yielding to the queen and a wave of comforting warmth that left her feeling like putty in those strong hands. The Banshee Queen tilted her back and kissed her, gently at first, and then with such a wave of intensity and near desperation that made Jaina cling to her as if she were the only thing tethering her to this world.

Parting briefly, Jaina drew in an uneven breath and whispered against her lips, “Please…”

A smirk crossed over Sylvanas’ expression, and her lips were back on Jaina’s in a moment. Memories and long forgotten sensations came flooding back and sent shudders racing down the her spine. It brought her a sense of comfort and happiness back that she had been far too long without. And with her body acting by itself, she was kissing Sylvanas back with just as much intensity.

It was likely one of the few moments they would share together alone in this war; and it was one they intended to take complete advantage of. Jaina, in her moment of feverish desperation, set her hands to the familiar task of finding the clips of Sylvanas’ armor, but found herself stopped when she felt her lover pull away.

The dark lady still smiling at her even as she pulled the mage’s hands away from the straps of her armor. Choosing instead to hold her hands tight to her chest, leaning to press a kiss to her forehead.

“While I appreciate your enthusiasm. Have patience, Lady Proudmoore. I would rather _not_ have my way with you for the first time in what feels like ages, in a _prison cell_.”

A cheeky remark was on the cusp of Jaina’s lips when a door groaned opened in the corridor outside; Sylvanas halted, ears shifting to pinpoint the source of the sound that was coming towards them.

“I must go now, my beloved. But I will come see you again, this I vow.” Sylvanas drawled out, stepping back from the woman but still holding her hand.

“You had better, Lady Windrunner; or I’ll hunt you down.”

With a soft smile, Sylvanas released herself from the embrace, _“Elu’meniel mal alann.”_

She stepped back into the fading darkness of cell once more, just seconds before the new prison guards approached Jaina's cell. Making snide remarks to her before moving to their posts and ignoring her existence almost entirely.

Now alone, Jaina felt something pressed into her clenched fist and looked down, finding the silver anchor pendant that her mother had torn from her neck. Peace swelled in her heart upon seeing the small trinket and she sat upon the cold stone floors clutching the pendant to her chest, hope burning brightly in her veins once more.

It had been the Banshee Queen’s parting gift, and the mage knew it all too well.

“Careful, Sylvanas...people might start getting the wrong impression of you.” Jaina whispered into her clasped hands.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still working on my other fics too but hnngh let me have my self indulgence.
> 
> also translation for that One Bit of Thalassian
> 
> “Elu’meniel mal alann.” - "May peace calm your heart"


End file.
